A Match Made At CO
by Obsession289699000203040508
Summary: Marluxia and Larxene schedule a mission. Marluxia wants to discuss future plans for Sora, Larxene wants...more.


**This is a Marxene fanfiction – also known as MarluxiaXLarxene. This is my third one-shot, and it obviously doesn't contain yaoi (also, I JUST learned what that means). Some of the words I just learned this week.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Also, I have NO clue if this is the actualy color of Marluxia's eyes. I'm sure you guys can figure out when this is just by looking at the title of this one-shot.**

She stood in the blank room, waiting for him. He may have thought of this meeting as more preparation for the 'guests.' However, the blonde felt it was more than that.

_Oh, who am I kidding? _Larxene huffed._ I can't__** feel**__ anything. It must be my former self playing tricks on me._

Out in the plain white hallway, a teenager with light pink hair stood. He pressed his ear against the doorway. Marluxia couldn't hear anything. Was Larxene even in there? The Larxene he – and everyone else in the Organization – knew was extremely pugnacious. She wouldn't be nicely sitting still, waiting.

Slowly and hesitantly, Marluxia opened the door. His blue eyes peered into the room. There she was, waiting silently.

At the quietest noice, Larxene's striking green eyes flashed to the door. She tensed, ready to beat the intruder's ass if necessary. When Marluxia entered her vision, she relaxed. A light smile formed on her lips. The pink-haired boy raised an eyebrow in comfusion. Larxene suddenly returned to her previous expression; she kept the serious look for a few more seconds. He still had no clue what was going on, making her blush.

_Did I just __**blush?**_ Larxene asked herself.

_Did she just __**blush**_? Marluxia wondered simultaneously. The blonde quickly composed herself and flashed over to her accomplice.

"So," she began. "When's this so-called 'hero' supposed to get here?"

"Namine's still working on that," he replied.

Larxene huffed in annoyance. "Well, the little witch is taking longet than she should."

"It doesn't matter how long it takes, Larxene." Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Once Sora's power is in our possession, our conspiracy will be a piece of cake."

"The superiour won't even know what hit him." Larxene smirked. Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. She stepped closer and closer to the flower-power Nobody and…

She kissed him.

Marluxia pushed her away almost as soon as she had advanced. Larxene seemed shocked by the rebuff at first, but abruptly returned to her typical emotion – or expression, I guess is what I should call it.

The two comrades just stood, silent as a fly. Above them, our favorite redhead brought his green eye to the peephole in the floor.

"They haven't said a word in ten minutes!" Axel complained. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. He rose to his feet and stomped on the floor as loud as possible. Larxene and Marluxia flinched at the ruckus.

"Axel!" The two glared at the ceiling – or floor, from Axel's perspective. The stomping ceased as the redead triumphantly raised his fist in the air. He'd gotten them to speak!

In a concise manner, he apologized before successfully emulated Demyx running out of the room. Axel pressed his ear to the floor the moment he was sure that the two Nobodies thought he was gone.

"Moron," Larxene muttered.

"What, no witty remark? Just 'Moron?'" Marluxia joked. In response, she punched his arm – hard. His eyebrow rose as he summoned his long pink scythe. "You're losing it, Larxene. If we are to succeed, you must be as belligerent as always."

The blonde playfully saluted. "Yes, sir!" Larxene said. Marluxia didn't even crack a smile.

_Fail_, Axel thought. He smirked until the rose-haired Nobody headed toward the door. _Crap, nothing happened._ As he grimaced, Axel stood. Behind him, a dark vortex matierialized. A scientist exited the portal.

"What do you want, Vexen?" Axel asked said angrily.

"Word in the castle is that you're conducting an experiment," the blond elder began. "Is that correct?"

The redhead glared at him. "No. I'm spying on Marluxia and Larxene, got it memorized?"

"You mean observing."

"Whatever. Look, I need to continue _observing_ them, so-" Axel peered through the hole once more before jolting back to his feet. "Holy _CRAP_!" Axel shouted abruptly. He twitched as he pressed against the wall, sliding to the floor.

"What did you perceive?" Vexen raised an eyebrow.

"V-Vexen, do _not _look d-down th-there. I-I-It is a horrid thing to s-s-s-see, g-got it mem-mem-memorized?" The green-eyed male shuddered as he stuttered. Despite his watning, Vexen's scientific curiousity got the best of him. He knelt down and observed the events taking place below. His eyes widened, and Vexen emulated Axel's previous choreography. "I-I-I t-told you," Axel stuttered.

Both members had incorrectly predicted what was happening with the other two members. They thought that Marluxia and Larxene were quarreling in a vulgar manner. Boy, were they wrong.

In the floor below, Marluxia and Larxene were not arguing. Actually, they didn't even speak.

So what events took place? As Axel said: "It is a horrid thing to see, got it memorized?" Besides, it's just too…graphic. Words can't describe it.

Two words: Making. Out.


End file.
